


Toki's Birthday Present

by Holkie



Series: Mordhaus [2]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This was a birthday present for a friend by the name of Deddybear.  A three with Toki, Nathan, and Skwisgaar.  Shall we say Toki gets some revenge on Skwisgaar.





	Toki's Birthday Present

Rehearsal was going better than normal. Everyone was just on that day. Toki was playing damn near perfect, even Skwisgaar knew it. But, of course, he could never admit it.

“Dat’s what I’m talking about!” Toki crowed as the riffs faded out at the end of the song. 

“Pfft! Yous still played dildos, Tokis.” Skwisgaar smirked.

“Du bastard!” Toki yelled back. “Jeg lekte stor!*”

“Nos, yous didn’t. Yous all sloppy and rough!” the Swede sneered. “And yous knows it.”

“Skwisgaar! Stop it!” Nathan rumbled. “Toki played fine. Better than you for a change.”

“Hes did nots! His playings is dildos and always will bes.” the blond yelled back.

“Du er rettferdig mening!**” Toki yelled as he stormed out of the rehearsal hall.

“Heyth, blondie! Youth being really meanth today. What’s with that?” Murderface asked.

“Pfft, Tokis used to dat. Hes needs to learns to plays betters.” Skwisgaar sneered again.

Toki stormed through Mordhaus, muttering in Norwegian as he headed for his room. Once there, he slammed the door shut and leaned against it with a sigh.

“Skwisgaar, yous is a mean sons a bitches.” the brunette muttered to no one in particular.

He crossed over to his bed, picked up his Deddy Bear. “Yous de nicests to me, Deddy. De only ones whos even thinks mes a happy births days.”

Toki gave the bear a hug as he sat on his narrow bed for a few moments. He didn’t understand this American thing with birthdays. He had most certainly not had any birthday parties or gifts growing up. His parents were not inclined to celebrate his birth, after all. So Murderface’s party was amazing to him. He would have loved a party with cake and ice cream and a clown. Well, maybe not the clown. Not since Rockso had spied on them and betrayed his trust.

The brunette sighed again and put Deddy back on the bed to go take a shower. He was sweaty from the rehearsal because he played so hard, and the best he had ever done in spite of what that Swede said.

He stripped his sweaty t-shirt and jeans off and just dropped them on the way to his bathroom. He adjusted the water to as hot as he wanted and stepped into the big shower. That was one of the nice things about being Dethklok- you had the money to have good things. And Toki had a multi-head big shower that he could adjust to massage if he wanted and he wanted often.

At first, he just let the water run over him, washing the sweat from his hair and body and relaxing him. His thought turned to getting revenge on the opinionated Swede. Some were just typical Toki- beating Skwisgaar at video games, playing so well, he, Toki, got awards and recognition that the blond had in the past. 

Then his mind went further, to more….personal revenge that made his cock twitch. First, Toki imagined winning some of Skwisgaar’s younger, prettier sluts and making them want him more than the blond. To ordering the blond to his knees to apologize to him.

The brunette’s hand began to stroke his stiffening cock as he leaned back against the tiled shower wall with his eyes closed. His mind gave him the most delightful imagines….

… of the blond, on his knees, begging the brunette to forgive him. Saying he’d do anything to make it up to him. Anything? The fantasy Skwisgaar rose from his knees to do a slow strip tease for Toki, who stood watching him with crossed arms. 

When the blond was naked, the brunette had him keep dancing to please him. And Skwisgaar being Skwisgaar, his movements were arousing the younger man, though he showed nothing other than the bulge in his jeans. After a while of this, Toki tossed Skwisgaar something and said to put them on. ‘They’ were black leather wrist cuffs. 

Toki was fully hard as he stroked himself to his fantasy. He was beginning to moan and muttering “Dats right, slut. Yous is such a nasty whores, aren’t yous, Skwisgaar?”

His hips were rocking with his strokes. His head rolling against the tile. 

The fantasy blond put on the black leather cuffs and he looked good in nothing but them. Even the fantasy Toki had to admit that, even as he ordered the blond back on his knees. Then he said to put his arms behind him and he bent down and fastened the cuffs behind him. 

The blond purred at him, asking what he wanted him to do to ‘apologize’ to him. The fantasy Toki smiled wickedly as he slowly unzipped his jeans and pulled out his erection. “Sucks me.”

The blond went to work, the fantasy feeding the strokes Toki was giving himself, bringing him closer and closer.

As the blond licked and throated the brunette, Toki pulled off his shirt. Skwisgaar, looking up at the movement, moaned around his cock. Toki echoed the fantasy by squeezing his member and moaning himself. His strokes were getting faster and rougher.

In his fantasy, he put his hands on the blond’s head and held him to his groin for a long moment before pushing him away from him and on his back. Fantasy Toki pushed his jeans down before pouncing on the blond and savagely pushing into him and taking him hard, fast, and roughly. 

This sent the real Toki over his edge and he shot ropes of cum against the shower wall as the water washed it down the drain. 

In the very last of Toki’s fantasy, he came hard into the blond, climbed off of him, zipped up, and walked away, leaving the blond still bound and erect, begging for release.

The brunette milked the last of his orgasm with a few more strokes. He opened his eyes with a pleased sigh this time and finished washing up before turning off the shower and stepping out. He toweled off, dropping the wet towel on the floor, and wrapped a dry one around his hips.

As he stepped back into his bedroom, there was a knock at his door. He padded over to it as whoever it was knocked again.

“Tokis? Yous in dere?” The Swede’s voice came through the door.

“Ja, buts Is don’t wants to talks to yous, dildos.” Toki said. “Yous means to mes. Whys should Is talks to yous?”

Skwisgaar opened the door without asking. “Cause Is cames here to applo-gizes to yous, dildos.”

Toki’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t trust the blond, even if this was mirroring his recent fantasy. “Since whens yous sorries?”

Skwisgaar sighed. “Is sorries dis time. Its your births days. Is should bes nicer. Is just wants yous to plays da best yous cans. Dats why Is picks on yous.”

He looked at Toki wearing only a towel and purred. “Are yous sures Is can’t comes in and applo-gizes to yous in privates?”

The tall Swede pushed past the shorter brunette and entered his room. It was one of the smallest bedrooms in Mordhaus. Skwisgaar never understood why Toki took it for his room when he could have one like the rest of the band members. If he only knew that to Toki, having his own bedroom was amazing and it was a palace to him.

“Skwisgaar! Is didn’t says yous could comes in!” 

“Wells, dos yous want mes to be applo-gizing outs in the halls ways with de gears?” the blond smirked.

“Nos! Is don’t wants yous here at alls rights now!” Toki hitched up the towel as it slipped a bit. 

The blond licked his lips at the sight. “Are yous sures? Is is really sorries and wants to makes its up to yous.”

Toki glared at the blond as there was another knock at the door. Why was everybody bothering him! All Toki wanted was to relax now that rehearsal was done and maybe later play some video games. He stalked to the door and pulled it open.

“Whats!?”

“Toki?” Nathan rumbled, surprised by the half naked, angry Norwegian that greeted him. The singer was carrying a white box tied with a black ribbon under his arm. He saw the Skwisgaar beyond the brunette in the room. “Is everything alright?”

“Ja, justs peachies.” Toki replied. “Just comes on ins. Everybody elses is.”

Nathan entered the room and put the box on Toki’s clear for the moment desk. “What you doing here, blondie? Bothering the kid?”

“Nos, Is applo-gizing for mys bads behaviors.” the blond smirked at the black haired man.

“Do you need me to kick him out, Toki?” Nathan growled. 

Toki sighed. “Nos, just… does whats yous wants. Is going to gets dressed and gos play some video games.”

“Why? You look good like that.” Nathan purred at him. “Aren’t you going to ask what’s in the box? It’s your birthday gift.”

“For mes?” Toki turned back to the desk.

“Yeah, for you to use as you see fit.” The singer said with wicked smile. “On anyone you want.”

Toki raised an eyebrow as he untied the box, pulling up his towel with another adjust again. He was getting a bit of a tent in front.

Inside the box was some black leather items. A pair of black leather adjustable wrist restraints that looked like they could fit anyone from Toki’s to Nathan’s size. An odd sort of black leather gag with a bite protector. And a long strip of black leather with several snaps on it.

“Whats in the worlds!?” 

“Oooh, Nat’an! Is didn’t knows yous two were so kinkies!” Skwisgaar purred, looking over the brunette’s shoulder.

“Watch it, blondie, or I’ll help him use them on you!” Nathan snarled at him.

He turned back to Toki. “Well, you know what these are. This….” he held up the gag, “… I like these better than ball gags. They make the jaw cramp up when you might want to use that mouth later.

“And this…” the singer picked up the long strip of leather, “… is an adjustable cock ring.”

Toki’s eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline. “And yous wants to use dem on mes?”

“Or you can use them on me.” The singer growled as he leaned over to savage the guitarist’s mouth. “Or…maybe we could use them on him.” 

Toki moaned with the thought of his fantasy becoming not only real but better than he had dreamed. “Oh, ja! Is likes dat!”

“Nows waits a minutes! Is only cames here to says Is sorries!” Skwisgaar protested.

“Well, what better way to say you’re sorry than to do something for Toki that he would like.” Nathan growled at him. “Or aren’t you up to the task, blondie?”

“Is up to anythings yous can dos, Nat’an.” The blond snarled back. 

“Alright, and Toki calls the shots, right? It is his birthday.” The singer said.

Toki moaned deeply. The sight of the two men essentially fighting over him was hot and really turning him on. His towel had been lifted a lot by his almost full erection.

“Oh, you really like that idea, Toki?” Nathan purred as he took his lover in his arms. “Okay, then, strip, blondie, and do it nice and slow for the birthday boy.”

Nathan leaned against Toki’s desk and turned him around in his arms so the brunette could watch the show the blond put on as he stripped out of his clothes. First, his shirt was pulled up and off. Then he teased with his zipper to his jeans, almost pulling it down tooth by tooth. Then he pulled off his boots before wiggling out of his jeans with a lot of bump and grind.

Nathan ran his hands all over Toki as they watched Skwisgaar’s performance as Toki ground against the large man. The singer finally pulled off the guitarist’s towel as it was barely staying on his hips. 

Then the singer handed Toki first one and then the other wrist cuff as the Swede held out his arms to be cuffed. Toki snapped the clasp between the two cuffs, binding the blond’s hands in front of him. Then he led him to the bed and lifted a picture from off the wall over the middle of the bed. There was a larger than necessary hook on the wall for such a small frame, but it worked nicely for a bound Swede to be hooked to the wall.

Then Nathan handed Toki the gag. Skwisgaar looked at him pleadingly before giving in and letting himself be gagged. Which he soon regretted as the singer then handled the rhythm guitarist the strap of leather that was the cock ring.

Toki had an evil grin on his face as he approached the captive blond with the bit of leather. Skwisgaar looked like he might put up a fight about it until he heard Nathan growl. “Let him put it on like a good boy, blondie, and we won’t do anything worse. This is Toki’s gift after all.”

The Swede submitted with a groan as Toki slipped the ring around his cock and balls. He never liked the things even if the orgasm that resulted was beyond incredible. It was the frustration of not being able to come that drive him crazy.

Nathan used this time to strip his clothes off. He pulled one last thing from the box, a special bottle of warming lube. “Toki, seeing as Skwisgaar gave us such a nice show, perhaps we should give him one now.”

“Ohs? Whats shall wes dos for hims?” Toki said with a hint of innocence. Not that a naked Toki with a full erection could be all that innocent.

Nathan reached out and pulled Toki to him, wrapping his arms tight around him. Grinding against him, the singer savaged the other’s mouth, his tongue invading and taking control. His hands, stroking in circles down his back, to cup the Norwegian’s ass.

The singer pulled back, biting the guitarist’s lower lip as his hands moved to the other’s waist. He lifted him and sat him on the desk, facing the bed and the bound blond. He then poured some of the lube on his hand and spread the brunette’s legs apart. Staying to one side, so that the blond had a clear view, he circled his puckered entry before pushing a single finger in. 

He teased and stroked Toki for a short while, making him wiggle on the desk, trying for more sensation. Then the singer added a second finger and Toki sighed with pleasure. He circled his hips one way as the singer teased the other as he stroked in and out of the brunette. The singer brushed the brunette’s sweet spot and he gasped. Nathan added a third finger and Toki moaned loudly as he continued to stretch and stroke. 

Over on the bed, the sight was making the blond squirm. He wanted some attention, too! But at the same time, it was hot watching the two. Toki obviously loved being fingered. 

Nathan, with some reluctance, pulled his fingers free with a slick pop. “Enough of this. I want more. And I know blondie wants some attention, too.”

“Ja, and Is knows what Is wants to do to hims.” Toki grinned up at Nathan. 

The singer helped him off of the desk and then caught his hand. He poured some of the warming lube onto it. Toki stroked it on his erection as he padded over to the bed.

Skwisgaar was sitting up against the headboard with his arms stretched up over his head. He had pulled his feet up against his butt. He would have licked his lips at the sight of Toki walking to him, preparing himself for him, if he could. But all he could do was moan around the gag. 

Toki climbed onto the bed and between Skwisgaar’s legs. He only teased him a little before pushing his cock all the way into the bound man with a thrust. “Oooh, yous so tights for a sluts, Skwisgaar.”

Behind Toki, Nathan was readying himself for the brunette. He climbed up behind him on the bed. “Ready, Toki?”

“Ja, Nat’an. Takes mes hards and makes me moan.” he purred.

“Your wish is my command.” the singer growled.

Nathan pushed in in a single hard thrust, moving Toki deeper into Skwisgaar at the same time. The three held still for a moment, adjusting and savoring the sensations. 

Letting Nathan set the pace and rhythm, Toki rocked between the two men, moaning at the dual sensations of invading and being invaded. He lowered his head to Skwisgaar’s neck and nuzzled, sucked, and licked before biting a spot where the blond’s neck rose from his shoulder. 

Skwisgaar moaned as his skin broke beneath the brunette’s teeth and blood flowed. Oh, gods, he wanted his mouth free! He wanted to taste both Toki’s and Nathan’s skin. To catch that delicious mouth and suck the Norwegian’s lip. And his cock, while it was being rubbed between his and Toki’s stomachs, needed more! He couldn’t even beg for someone to touch him.

Nathan set a brutal rhythm, making Toki cry “Ja! Nat’an! Mores!” He pounded into him as he bit the brunette’s shoulder. He tighten his arms around both his partners as he leaned down over them. He supported himself on his arms with just enough room for the two to move beneath him. The singer glanced at the blond beneath both of them. There was a pleading look in his eyes. 

“Ah, Toki!!! Aaaah! Oh, gods, you feel so good!” He grunted. “But… I think your play toy is feeling neglected.”

Toki let go of Skwisgaar’s shoulder. He purred “Ah, is yous feelings ig-nores, Skwisgaar?”

The brunette shifted just enough to grab the blond’s cock. “But yous still has the cocks ring on. So yous gets no reliefs yets.” He looked at the blond through his hair that hung over his face, a wicked light in his blue eyes. 

Skwisgaar groaned and bucked his hips up as much as he could. This made him slam onto Toki with a wave sent through to Nathan as the big man had thrust down at the same time. A three toned moan echoed in the room. 

Toki rocked into Skwisgaar as Nathan thrust into him. He was rising to his edge so fast! “Is close! So close, Nat’an! Makes mes come!”

“So am I! Come for me, Toki, and I’ll come for you!” Nathan growled. He felt the brunette growing tighter around him as the fire beginning to spread in his belly.

Skwisgaar rocked his hips with a groan. His balls had tighten up with no release. His eyes burned into Toki’s and Nathan’s begging for release. 

Toki, rolling ever closer, slid his hand down to the base, and pulled the snap on the cock ring. The blond came with a roar, even muffled as it were by the gag. He covered the brunette’s hand, and both of their stomachs with ropes of cum. Skwisgaar tightened around Toki and sent him over the edge. He filled the bound man with his seed, shivering as he tighten around Nathan, and triggering his orgasm, who filled the brunette to overflowing. 

They slowed their motions, shivering in shared orgasms, panting. Toki reached up and undid Skwisgaar’s gag and savaged his mouth as soon as it was free.

Nathan, pulling out of Toki, slid his hands up Skwisgaar’s arms to release them from the hook and then released the clasp that held the cuffs together. He then slipped between the wall and other two men to lay on his side. 

“You like your birthday gift, Toki?” Nathan rumbled, running his hand through his black hair to pull it from his sweaty face.

“Ja, Nat’an.” Toki purred. He shifted enough to pull out of the blond and then settled back down between his legs.

“If nots, Is can applo-gize agains later.” Skwisgaar purred. “Excepts, maybes without da cocks rings.”

“Oh, no, blondie! The cock ring is important!” the singer grinned at him. 

“Ja,” Toki replied, grinning. “Is likes my presents gifts wrapped.”

################################################

*I played great.

** You are just mean


End file.
